


If Only

by nadristi



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Graduation, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sungbri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadristi/pseuds/nadristi
Summary: If only Younghyun wasn't being a scaredy-cat, he wouldn't be this regretful
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 13





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing Sungbri in English. I'm so into Sungbri lately and writing this at midnight, La La Lost You and Secret Love Song as the back songs really made me emotional.   
> I hope you'll enjoy this one!

Younghyun doesn't know who he must say sorry to.

He lays down, obsidian marbles scanning through the ceiling above as if searching for something that he wasn't sure what it was. His mind recalls an event a week ago, cassette tape whirls in the head, presented the said incident in one big monitor like cinema.

Graduation party is one of Younghyun's most favorite occasions whenever he's already at the edge of the final semester. He would burst out his energy to the fullest. The reason is only that night, Younghyun feels so free. Music stomped, filling all spaces in the room with the wave from the speakers. There would be tons of chit-chat, cheering, and slight bickering that Younghyun surely didn't want to get involved, or else he'd knocked out before having a ball all night long.

But, after the result of the entrance exam's out, Younghyun knew the graduation party would be different.

Because on that night, Sungjin was there.

He should felt grateful the older came when Younghyun dressed well. Not in some shabby school uniform that made his looks too plain. He should felt that this is the chance to take him to the dance floor, holding his hand, feeling the calloused fingers grazing his softly while descending himself into those beauteous oculi that always radiated sparks. Then offered him a drink (soda), sat somewhere in the corner of the room, and had a small talk before confessing how he felt for these three years of high school.

But, Younghyun is no other than a coward.

After he gave one last chocolate (Younghyun always give them anonymously every February 14th) on Valentine's, directly, Sungjin threw him an unreadable look. He was kind of like shrugged it off, tried to set aside the weird feeling finding the fact that there's actually a boy who would give him chocolate, though the older still thanking him.

But there's one fact Younghyun missed because he was just a dumb high-schooler who caught a love-struck. He blinded from the sweet scent which always fogged his sights, that the younger didn't realize the slight repulsive looks on Sungjin's eye.

And in the crowd of students wearing all glamorous garb, Younghyun started to realize it, made the spirits he had decreased.

“Why did he look at me like that?” Younghyun wondered as he took a sip on his soda.

“Hey, Kang Younghyun.” A high-pitch voice rang into his ears as steps sounded closer and closer.

“Ah, Kim Wonpil.”

“It's rare to see you sit alone here. You're not diving in?” Wonpil shrugged to the dance floor.

Younghyun shook his head. “Not in the mood, thanks.”

“Don't be. How come all these excitements doesn't stir you to feel delighted?” Wonpil sat beside Younghyun.

“Then you should go.”

“I've gone to it until I saw you. What happened?”

Younghyun sighed. As if he could tell everything to Wonpil. The younger would laugh his ass off hearing how Younghyun sounded so hopeless romantic. As a response, Younghyun shook his head, telling him that it's nothing.

But Wonpil kept nudging him, reciprocated with some lines that had to do with how miserable Younghyun face is.

Until Younghyun saw it. The reason why Sungjin had stared at him repulsively.

Before him, he caught Sungjin, tangled his fingers on one of the girls'. The girl swirled around, then stopped with barks of laughs from the two. Bodies press flushed toward each other, noses brushed as their forehead touched. Laughs turned into warm smiles, merged with red and blue lights, despite the exhilaration around them. They stared at each other, sank into depths of black marbles, search for the answers for the next movement. And it's a yes. Their lips crushed softly. There's no licking, no bite. Just the touch that stilled, engulfed each other in plumpiness which could send them high to cloud nine.

Younghyun couldn't stand it anymore. He rushed towards the door, ran aimlessly, didn't give a fuck when Wonpil shouted his name.

Younghyun has been wondering why he couldn't take a hold on Sungjin's hand. Couldn't have his first kiss with him. Couldn't say that he's madly in love. At the rooftops, until it echoes. In the street. On the dance floor. Everywhere.

And he had the answer now.

***

Mom calls him from downstairs. Younghyun drags his feet to leave the room, only to be welcomed with Wonpil's sheepish smile.

“Um, I came at the wrong time?”

“Absolutely.” Younghyun voice is hoarse. “What do you want?”

“I came here for this.” Wonpil shoves him a box of chocolate. “You know Park Sungjin from 3-B? I met him just now at the supermarket and he wanted me to give this to you. He said, 'Thank you. And I'm so sorry'.”

Younghyun receives the chocolate, mouth slightly agape.

“What have you gotten into him, though?”

There's no proper answer to Wonpil's question. Just loads of tears with a mumble, leaving Wonpil in question, “It's my fault. For loving you who already has a girl you like. Nonetheless,

I'm still in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you find this seems familiar, yes I uploaded this too in my Twitter @orenjiorangee


End file.
